Waiting For Dawn
by RadientWings
Summary: Godric had a companion before Eric. A sister. He reminisces about her as he meets the sun. Godric Centric with some Eric thrown in. OC, Godric, Brother and Sister. COMPLETE


**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Sookie Stackhouse novels; they each belong to their respective owners.**

**Hey everyone! This is my first True Blood fanfic. I always thought that Godric was the most interesting character in the show so I decided I should write something about him. This is just a little dive into his past. Any feedback would be wonderful!**

Waiting for the Dawn -

Godric's POV

_"2000 years and I can still be surprised"_

The dawn was approaching, and for the first and final time in two millennia, I will see the sun rise. Slowly I see the bright beautiful orb rising. I smell my skin start to burn but I am not in pain, no, for the first time in a very long time I feel bliss, complete and utter bliss. It was time, time for me to go and for others to take my place. It seems that not even immortals can cheat the circle of life. Sookie said that God forgives so perhaps I will not have to atone for my sins, my only wish to find the peace that I have not felt in so long. I have so many regrets but many of them do not matter anymore, there is only one that sticks in my mind. I have broken a promise to someone very dear to me. My little sister. Aurora. My dear Aurora. It has been so long since I've seen her kind smile. Forgive me little one, for I cannot bear your loss anymore.

* * *

_Flashback_

I ran up the grassy green hills of my home, chasing my sister. This would be the last time she hid my sword! The little witch, she laughed as I followed her to our tribe's forest territory. We were in what would later come to be called Northern Europe, the Romans had invaded many years ago and now our tribe was bound to the empire and it's leader.

As I sprinted after her, she turned her head back to look at me, her long brown curls flying, she smiled and kept on running. I smiled back, I practically raised young Aurora. Our father had died in battle and our mother simply could not take his loss so she took her own life. Aurora had only lived through three winters at the time, I just 3 years older than her. None of the tribe would take us in because of the disgrace of Mother's death. I took it upon myself to take care of us. I hunted for our food. I found us water to quench to our thirst. I kept our family tent in order, made sure she was warm during the harsh cold of winter. I did everything I could to keep her safe, protected. I was fourteen when the tribe's elders noticed I was strong and quick on my feet. They soon picked me to become one of their warriors. It was a great honor and the tribe finally treated us as if we were a part of them. That was three years ago. Now we finally have many friends and the tribespeople love both me and Aurora, lately, however, she was getting to many marriage proposals for my liking. She's fourteen, of marrying age, but I made sure each proposal was refused. I didn't want her away from me just yet.

I finally caught up to Aurora, and tackled her to the ground, tickling her. This wasn't unusual behavior for us; we often played around like little children.

"G-Godric... S-Stop, I surrender," She laughed uncontrollably in Latin. I stopped immediately and stood up pulling her up with me.

"Fine, but you better tell me where my sword is little one," I growled, trying to intimidate her but knowing it would not work. She simply smiled, her big brown eyes sparking with amusement, her head barely reaching my shoulder.

"Ah-ah-ah, say the magic word oh-big-brother-mine," She said dancing away from me once again. I shook my head, sighing and strode towards her, throwing her over my shoulder.

"Hey! Godric! What are you doing, stupid? Put me down!" Aurora yelled, pounding on my back.

"Sorry 'Rory but until you stop acting like a child, I suppose I'll have to treat you like one." Grinning madly, I headed towards our tribe. After a couple more minutes of struggling, she finally realized it was useless. I may have been shorter than most but she was even smaller and I was much stronger.

"I hate you," She said, pouting slightly.

"No, you don't." I replied, a smug look on my face.

"You're right. I don't," She sighed. I just smiled. I carried her in silence for a while, the girl weighed next to nothing. I frowned when I heard a slight sniffling. I stop abruptly and pulled her of my shoulder, switching straight into concerned brother mode. I placed Aurora in front of me and immediately saw the tears making the way down her cheeks.

"What is the matter little one? What have I done to upset you so?" I asked, placing my hands on her small shoulders.

"It's not what you have done, it is what you will do." She sniffled, turning away from me. I was utterly confused, what I will do? What on earth is she talking about? I turned her so she faced me and crouched a bit to look into her eyes.

"What do you mean by that 'Rory?" I asked, honestly confused by her emotional outbreak. Where was my fun loving prankster of a sister? Where was the calm healing-woman in training? She was still silent. "Please little one. You must tell what is wrong so I can fix it. Please."

I think I surprised her with my pleas. As long as she lived I never said please to anyone, I was too proud. I finally got her to respond, although not in the way I had hoped.

"You've heard of all the wars breaking out lately! Who do you think the Elders are going to send to fight those battles? Not their beloved sons, that's for sure. No, they are going to send you! The orphan warrior. The great Godric. Now, where does that leave me? You're going to abandon me! Just like Ma' and Pa' did!" She shrieked at me, poking my chest with every accusation. "Now, tell me how you can possibly fix that!" Aurora huffed. Never have I seen her get so mad, my little sister was always the calm one, I was the hothead. So, instead of speaking to her calmly as I should have, I responded with as much anger as she had.

"Our parents did not abandon you! Why would you say that? How could you say that? Our father died a hero! He didn't mean to leave us! He did what he did to protect us, don't you understand? And mother, she loved us! But, her heart was broken, she wasn't whole anymore. Is it so wrong that she wished to be with her love once more?" I shouted at her, trying to get her to understand.

"It is when she left two children behind with no one to care for them, for me!" She yelled right back, tears streaming down her face.

"I took care of you, Aurora!"

"You were merely a child! You didn't have to take care of me!" I felt as if she stabbed me through gut. She was the most important thing in my world and she acted as if I only took care of her because I felt as if I owed her. I felt the humiliating stinging of tears in my eyes.

"No, you are right. I did not _have_ to take care of you. I _wanted_ to take care of you." I said, looking her straight in the eye. At this, she seemed surprised, did she really think I would abandon her? We stayed silent for a moment before I slowly turned and headed back to the tribe. I knew I shouldn't leave her there on her own but I did not want her to see my tears. I will not be seen as weak. It seemed like an eternity until I heard light footsteps behind me. I turned to see, Aurora sprinting toward me, her dress flying out behind her.

"Godric!" She sobbed, running straight into my chest and embracing me tightly. "Forgive me, dear brother. I just do not want to be alone, you are all I have, all I know. I do not know what I would do without you..." I felt her tears soak through the rough fabric of my shirt. I felt my heart break for the poor child, so young but already knowing such loss. I never knew she felt this way. I put my arms around her and pulled her in close, kissing the top of her delicate head.

"Little one, I forgave as soon as you said it. I just needed time to get rid of my anger and frustration. I shouldn't have been so mad at you, dear girl. I would never abandon you, not by choice, you know that." I soothed her, how could I stay angry at this precious girl?

"I know, I know. I just, I love you my brother. I do not want you to get hurt," She replied, her tears slowly subsiding. I smiled slightly.

"I love you too, 'Rory. Now come on, we should get back before dark. It is not safe a girl as young as you to be out so late." I took one of her little hands and, together, we headed towards our home.

* * *

Weeks later, Aurora and I were sitting around a huge fire with the rest of the tribe. It was a clear night and you could see every star in the sky. We all sat straight and respectfully as the clan's wise woman told us of our histories. Of how the Roman's invaded and forced us to submit to their ways. It was from then on that our small but strong clan had to send out warriors each time they were called for. Aurora clutched my hand when the old woman spoke of this, knowing that I might someday be one of these men. I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

It was this night that a tribe close to ours decided to invade. They thought we were responsible for kidnapping one of their sons and when we claimed that this was not true, that we hadn't even been to their territory, they simply attacked. As hordes of angry men descended upon our home, I grabbed my young sister's hand and pulled her, running, towards the forest. Just outside the forest, I took both her hands in mine.

"Aurora, listen to me and heed my words. You need to run to the lake where I always brought you when we were children. Run and hide. Do not come out until either I or one of the tribesmen comes to get you. If no one comes to you in two nights, then we are dead." I commanded quickly, trying to make her see the importance of this.

"Godric, no, no..." She whispered, tears falling down her young face.

"You must listen! If we are dead then you go to the nearest friendly clan and stay with them. Understand?"

"I can't, I can't leave you Godric. Please." She begged.

"'Rory, it is my duty to stay and fight. But I will not see you in harm's way. You need to stay safe. I love you too much for you to get hurt. So, please, do this for me and for our people. You may become our sole survivor and if this is so than you need to make sure that our history is not forgotten. I beg of you dear sister, do as I say." I pleaded with her. She finally conceded, nodding tearfully. I pulled her in for a quick embrace, but before I go, I handed her one of my daggers. "Use this to protect yourself if necessary, now go!" She took the dagger and slipped it into her sash.

"I love you." She whispered before running off. As soon as I knew she got safely away, I turned toward the village and ran, following the screams of dying men and women.

When I arrived at my tribe's land, I was shocked at what I saw. There was fire everywhere. My home was burning to the ground. As I looked around, I saw most of my people dead. At my feet, I saw a woman holding her babe close to her heart both covered in their own blood. The woman's blank eyes stared up at me, making me want nothing more than to wrap my hands around the throat of her killer. I bent down and closed her eyes before unsheathing my sword and attacking the nearest man. All night long there was bloodshed as all my tribe ere killed brutally. As I saw the last of my fellow warrior's fall, I went on a blind rage. I sliced heads, cut throats and ran others through with my trusted sword until there was no one else to kill. I was the last one left standing. My face was splattered with blood, my shirt ripped showing my runic warrior marks. I looked at the sword in my hands; I had caused so much death with it. I glance around what used to be a place full of life but only saw destruction. I dropped my sword, shaking slightly. Aurora. I had to get to her. With one last glance at the place I grew up, I fled towards the forest.

It didn't take me long to get to the lake where I sent my little sister. This place was our sanctuary for as long as I remember.

"Aurora!" I called, cupping my hands around my mouth. "Aurora! Where are you?" Something was wrong; she would've answered me right away. I heard a whimper close by. "Aurora!" I sprinted towards the sound, panicking, hoping that she was alright. That's when I saw her. She lay there on the dirty ground, bleeding, her dress torn, completely bruised, the dagger I gave her, still in her small hand. "No!" I yelled in anguish, falling down beside her and placing her head in my lap. She was bleeding from her neck and barely breathing, sometimes letting out a whimper. "'Rory! Come one, stay with me." I whispered desperately. "Please, little one, do not leave me now." Her eyes started flicker open, soon meeting with mine.

"Godric, you came," She whispered weakly. "I tried to fight... but it was too strong." She coughed suddenly, her eyes starting to lose focus.

"No, 'Rory!" I said shaking her slightly, silent tears making their way down my cheeks.

"Do not cry, dear brother." She said, reaching up to stroke my face. I grabbed her hand. "Those beautiful blue eyes of yours need to be full of joy."

"But, Aurora, you are dying." I said brokenly.

"I know," She said, her eyes sad, "But at least I die knowing that you are safe. You must promise me something. Promise me you'll keep on living." She whispered, begging me silently.

"I promise," I replied.

" Thank you. I love you, my dear Godric." And with those final words the brown eyes of my sister closed. Her hand went slack in my grip.

"Aurora! Sister! NO!" I yelled, shaking her yet knowing it was useless. "No... please, no..." I sobbed, pulling her cold body close to me. It was then that I heard a cruel laugh. My head snapped and I found a pale stranger staring at me, his lips in a smirk.

I only caught a glimpse of him before he was suddenly in front of lips open in a smile with two long fangs pressing on his bottom lip. "Your turn." He smirked and bit down into my shoulder. I yelled in pain as I felt my life being sucked out of me. "So much better than that boy from the other tribe," He murmured so quiet that I barely heard him. He killed the boy from the other tribe. HE caused the war. He... He killed her. And now he would kill me. I tried to fight him but I was too weak. So I gave up and embraced the black that was overtaking me but not before I felt thick liquid being forced down my throat and I heard one final murmur.

"I have fulfilled my debt to the Magister, good luck, young vampires…" Then the black finally took me.

* * *

It was as if I was in the dark for an eternity, slumbering, gaining strength. The entire time I rested, I felt a familiar presence next to me, in my arms, and, somehow, I felt comforted. It was in my arms that I felt the first flicker of life. I felt the presence start struggling. My eyes suddenly shot open but all I saw was dirt, it got in my eyes, my mouth. I started coughing. The next thing I heard was shouting. I turned my head to see Aurora, trapped in my arms, panicking and yelling as loud as she could, clawing at the dirt desperately. At first I was full of joy to see 'Rory was alive but then I realized that we were buried. Alive and buried. As soon as I realized this, I started to panic and I also began digging away at the soil.

"Help! Help us!" Aurora yelled but only succeeded in getting more dirt and soil in her mouth. I began digging faster as I heard her gut-wrenching coughs. My fingers were bleeding and broken by the time my hand broke through the surface. I reached through and put my hand on the side of the ground and then I punched my other arm through the soil and pulled myself up. As soon as I was out, I reached back down into our grave, grabbed my sister's arms and yanked her out of the hole. We both fell to the floor, absolutely filthy. Aurora coughed up all the dirt in her mouth. We lay in silence, staring at the night sky for a few moments, trying to process what had happened. I didn't understand, the last thing I remember was Aurora dying in my arms, yet she was clearly alive.

"You were dead," I whispered to her. She simply looked at me, fear shining in her eyes. I stood up and she soon followed. I looked around, trying to get a clue of what on Earth was happening.

"What happened to us?" She asked me shakily as if I had all the answers, "Why were we buried? Why am I alive? _How _am I alive? Why do you look so pale? How come there is so much noise? Why does it seem so bright, even though it is quite clearly night? Why am I so _thirsty_? That thing that attacked me, what was it? Why-" I put my hand over her mouth. She was getting hysterical and I really needed to think right now, find answers to all her questions. Aurora was still mumbling against my hand, eyes wide. Finally she just stayed quiet but I didn't remove my hand. Instead, I tilted her head to see if she was still injured but the wound on her neck was no longer there. I started to remember… something. The wound on her neck…

_The pale stranger. Fangs. "Your turn." Pain in my shoulder. Something being forced down my throat. "…debt… young vampires.."_

All the memories came back to me in flashes. How did something so terrible happen to us in a matter of seconds? This creature, this vampire he killed us and now we were alive?

"Aurora, the thing that attacked you, what did it look like?" I asked her, taking my hand from her mouth.

"It was monster in the disguise of a man. He was paler than anyone I've ever seen, and… and… he had fangs. He moved so fast. One second he was far away and the next he was right in front of me, biting into my neck." She explained the fear clear in her voice.

"That was the same creature that attacked me. Did it _say_ anything to you?" I asked.

"I… I don't remember." She replied, "Ahh, I am so thristy! I need, I need…" She looked abruptly to the forest. Suddenly, she sprinted off, moving faster than humanly possible, heading towards a valley nearby here. I gasped in surprise which caused me to inhale an unfamiliar scent. It smelled something absolutely delicious. Nothing else existed but that scent, I felt a strange throbbing in the top of my mouth. I inhaled the heavenly scent and ran after as fast as I could, which turned out to be very fast. I followed my instincts, tracking the scent as the icy wind whipped through my hair. I should have been freezing but, somehow, I was not cold. I ran faster and faster until I found the source of the smell.

A hundred paces away from me was a boy, about my age. He looked strong, maybe, a warrior from another tribe. I could hear the _thump thump_ _thump_ of his heart and it made two sharp teeth protrude from my top lip. Fangs, I instantly knew. I heard a soft snarl beside me. _Aurora_. Together, as if we had practiced it, we descended on the boy, each of us biting into one side of his neck. The liquid, the blood that ran down my throat was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted. I could feel it giving me life. We drained him dry within a matter of minutes. Both of us were covered in blood, our fangs shining cruelly in the night sky. I knew I should feel guilty for killing the boy but I didn't seem to care. I just wanted more blood. It wasn't long before we smelled another human. _Prey_.

We hunted all that night, draining all in our path, whether it be man, woman, or child. That night, we somehow knew that we couldn't return to living under the sun. We were creatures of darkness, of death, of blood. We made our way back to our grave, humming with excitement and energy from all the blood in our systems. This was just the beginning.

* * *

For 200 years Aurora and I lived by our instincts, learning about our kind as we went. We only met one other vampire along the way, a man by the name of Russell Edgington. He was intrigued by us and taught us a great many things about being creatures of the night. He had even offered us a place with him, but we had declined. We didn't need another companion, we had each other. Brother and sister for all eternity. Or so I thought. It wasn't long after our 200 year mark that I noticed Aurora hunted less and less. Sometimes even going weeks without a kill. Every time I asked her about it, she simply said that she wasn't in the mood for blood. Soon I had to force her feed, but even then she always left her prey alive. After a while I couldn't take it anymore and I stormed into her room of the house we were staying in. She was sitting there on her favorite chair, writing on a tattered piece of parchment, humming to herself. She glanced up as she heard me thunder in.

"Why do you starve yourself so? Why? You get weaker and weaker every night, just because you refuse to hunt with me! How am I supposed to make sure you are all right if you won't even keep yourself fed! Keep yourself healthy! Just look at yourself, your paler than ever!" I yelled at her, pacing around her room. She just looked at me silently, the weary look of an old soul in her eyes. "Answer me!" I thundered. She sighed, putting down her parchment.

"Why does one do anything these days?" She looked at me as if saddened by the sight of me.

"No. No more riddles and avoiding the subject. Just. Tell. Me. Why. You. Won't. Feed." I said, punctuating each word.

"For two centuries that is all we've done. Hunt. Feed. Kill. We just stay the same. You tell me to look at myself. Would you like to know what I see? I see an old woman, locked in the body of a child. Isn't it about time something changed? Or are we forever going to be just this? Monsters that live on the blood of others?" She asked me, bloody tears gathering in her eyes. I instantly softened, and crouched down before her, taking both her small hands in mine.

"What are we to do? Fight our nature? We are vampires, we need blood to live. Just as we always will." She closed her eyes, as if dreading that this is what she was going to hear. A tear ran down her cheek.

"This is exactly what I was saying. I am tired. Tired of killing. Tired of blood. Our lives are nothing but death. We have ended the lives of so many. Innocent people, people who had family. But who gives us the right to choose who lives and who dies?" She looked at me once more.

"No one gives us the right. We are stronger and faster. We earn this right for ourselves." I replied, getting frustrated. Aurora frowned sadly, taking one of her hands from mine and placing it on my cheek.

"We have already lived for so long, for more than 200 years. Yet you, my brother, still think as a vampire." I was about to interrupt but she just shook her head. "No, it is alright. I understand. It is in our nature to be as we are. But tell me, Godric, do you want an eternity of dark?" She asked me.

"No, I want an eternity of family. You remember what we said the night after we were turned. Brother and sister for all eternity. And that is what we are." For the first time that night, she smiled; a real, genuine smile that lit up her entire face.

"Yes we are. I will always be your sister and I will always love you. You've taken care of me for as long as I've known. Even as a human. I suppose I should've expected it this same treatment even now when I can see I am getting on your nerves." She said, an amusement I haven't seen in a while, sparking in her eyes. I smirked.

"Of course, little one. You are, after all, too scrawny to take care of yourself." At this, Aurora glared and smacked me upside the head for good measure. "Hey!" I frowned, rubbing my head. For such a small little thing, she sure hit hard. 'Rory burst out laughing and I soon joined her. I sobered and looked at her. "I promise you that I will always take care of you. I love you too you know."

"I know," She smiled gently at me. "Now come on, it is almost dawn, we should get some rest." She got up and quickly kissed my cheek, but before she could leave, I pulled her down into a hug. I embraced her tightly, burying my face in her hair.

"I don't know what I would do without you." I said, smiling into her hair. She started trembling a little and I pulled back to look at her. Aurora looked unspeakably sad. "Are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

"I am fine. Just tired and weak, I think." She replied, avoiding my eyes.

"Okay," I said, not quite believing her but not wanting to push the matter. "Well, let's get you in your coffin. When do you want to go out for a hunt?" I stood, leading her down the stairs to the basement where our coffins were.

"Ask me tomorrow." She smiled at me and lay down in her coffin. I raised an eyebrow, more riddles? However, dawn was close so I decided to just leave it be.

"Alright, sleep well little one." I gently closed her coffin and made my way to mine. I frowned a bit, I felt as if I was missing something important. It must be the exhaustion getting to me; it had been a long night. I stepped into my coffin and let myself relax. I slowly closed the lid on top of me and let myself drift into sleep.

"I love you brother, I'm sorry" I heard a voice say so softly that I thought I had imagined it. Finally sleep overcame me and I thought no more.

_End Flashback_

* * *

That night was the last time I ever saw dear Aurora. I frowned at the memories of the dark times that came after. No, that was over now. I forgave her a long time ago. I looked into the sun, not squinting simply enjoying the warmth on my face that I missed so much, I knew it would only last a few more seconds. I felt flames burn my legs coming up to my chest. I smiled slightly, it was almost over. At least I was able to be surprised one last time before I go. Sookie is one who proves that humans can be equal to us. I hope Sookie will find it in her heart to forgive Eric for tricking her into drinking his blood. That was just so typically… Eric. I let myself smirk a bit. Turning Eric was one of the few things I did not regret in my very long life. The Viking took to life as a vampire very well. Perhaps a little too well. No matter, I know he will be alright. He was always stronger than I, he would move on from my death. Slowly I let my eyes drift close. _Aurora_. I hope I see you again. Then, as if God himself was smiling upon I heard the tinkling laugh of my little sister and I knew that I would find peace.

* * *

Eric's POV

It had been a few days since the death of my maker, Godric. His loss brought more pain than I like to admit. I had finally returned to Fangtasia, ready to get everything back to normal but everyone was acting different around me. Even Pam wasn't as snarky as usual. It was starting to annoy me. These last few nights it just didn't seem like it was worth the effort to grace the blood bags with my presence, so I am yet again in my office dealing with the petty problems of vampires who reside in my area. Oh the duties of a Sheriff are never over. Someone knocked on my door.

"What?" I growled annoyed at the disturbance.

"We have a… visitor, Eric" Came Pam's voice, I sighed.

"Come in," I leaned back in my chair, kicking my feet up, crossing my arms. Pam opened the door with a scowl on her face, leading in a very familiar Hispanic vampire.

"Ahh, Isabel, what an… unexpected surprise." I said with a slight smirk. I nodded at Pam, telling her she could go. Pam sighed but complied, not forgetting to slam the door on her way out. "What brings you to my fair area?" I asked. Isabel seemed to hesitate for a split second before placing a damaged old wooden box on my desk.

"We found it in Godric's old home. We were searching for anything salvageable when we came across it. It seems he kept it under some floor boards in his study. I thought it best you have it; there is a letter in it addressed to you. It seems like he wrote it quite some time ago." She said, turning to the door. "Godric was good and fair Sheriff. We all feel his loss. I just hope I can be half the Sheriff he was." I nodded in acknowledgement. She left silently closing the door. I looked at the box. It wasn't that big and you could tell it had been through a lot. It was made of dark wood and had what could've gold engraved in the top. I tried to make out the design but it was too faded, even for my vampire eyes. I moved it closer to me. Slowly I opened it.

I took out a folded piece of paper. It did indeed look crumpled and old. On the front my name was neatly scrawled. I unfolded it slowly.

_Eric,_

_If you find this letter then that means I have finally departed this world. I only hope that it was of my choice not of another's. Just know my childe that this decision has been on my mind even before I made you. You see you were not the only companion I have ever had. Yes you were my only progeny but not my only companion._

_When I was still human, I had a younger sister. Her name was Aurora. Our parents had died when we were both children so I became her guardian of sorts. After a battle between our tribe and another one, we were both turned. We never met our Maker but it is my belief that he had a debt to the Magister of the time and didn't find it in himself to teach us about what we were. For 200 years she and I wreaked havoc in Europe, learning more and more about our kind as we went. We ran on instinct, killing whenever we wanted. We traveled most of Europe together but after a while Aurora hunted less, began slowly starving herself. For a long time I did not understand why. Now I know that she was tired of living a life of death. She was always so gentle. One night I gathered the courage to ask her why she wasn't feeding. She tried to explain it to me but I didn't want to believe her. That was the last time I ever saw Aurora, that very same night she met the sun but not before leaving me a letter. You'll find it in the same box where I have always kept it. You must wonder why I would keep such an old wooden box. It's really rather simple, little Aurora had carved it for me on one of our many travels._

_For a long time after she met the sun, I was angry at her. Angry at her for giving up, angry at her for leaving me alone when we could have been family for all time. I was so angry that I took it out on the world. I hunted like never before, I became Death. For 800 years I wandered the Earth alone. It was around that time that I found you and from then on you know what happened. You once asked me why I only turned someone after a thousand years. Well now you know, I was too angry and heartbroken to find it in me. I have done a great many things in my life and now it is time for me to go but I couldn't without someone knowing about my dear little sister. I once promised her that I would live for her, but even I can only bear my pain for so long. I broke my promise but maybe I will be able to see her again, who knows?_

_So, Eric, now you know everything there is to know. I just hope you find it in your heart to forgive me._

_Live a life without regret, brother_

_Godric_

I smiled a bit; it was very Godric to leave me with a few words of wisdom. Aurora. I had never even heard her name before, he never talked about his human life. However, I trust Godric must have had his reasons for never telling me. I have never disrespected my maker and I certainly wasn't going to start now. I took another letter out of the box. This one was much more tattered than the other. Under it there was another piece of paper, only this one was a drawing. It was of a girl, she looked about fourteen-fifteen, you couldn't quite tell. She had curly brown that surrounded her round face. She was smiling slightly, looking out at me with world-weary eyes. This must have been Aurora. She did bear a resemblance to Godric. I looked back at the letter, it had Godric's name on the top. I opened the ancient parchment carefully so I wouldn't damage it.

_My dear brother,_

_By now you know that I am not in my coffin as you expected. You must be wondering why I am gone without saying a word to you. I told you yesterday that I am tired of this life and all the death that we cause. I have been tired of it for quite some time and, had you not been here, I am sure I would not have survived this long. I would stay forever with you, big brother, if I thought I could make it. I just cannot kill anymore; I can't take the blood of others. We have had 200 years together full of friendship and love, Godric. Two centuries of life is enough for me, but, somehow, I think you are meant for greater things. _

_Remember, many years ago I asked you if you missed the dawn. You said that you had all you needed, that the moon and the stars were enough. I never told you that I miss the dawn, the sun and its light. By now I have finally seen the sun, one last time. _

_I am sorry that I could not say goodbye to you face-to-face but I know that if I did, you would beg me to stay here and I don't think I could say no. You almost broke my resolve when you told me that you wouldn't know what to do without me. But I had to do this, I hope one day you will understand. I know you are probably angry with me. And you have every right to be, maybe someday you can forgive me for leaving you. _

_Do not blame yourself for not being able to stop me from doing this, it was never your fault that we were made into what we are._

_You will make it through many years. Of this I am sure, you have always been so strong. Perhaps you will find another companion and he or she will be stronger, more brave than I. _

_You once promised me that you would keep on living, when I died as human. Now I have died the true death, hopefully, you will keep this promise. _

_I love you Godric, my protector, my big brother._

_Aurora_

As I finished the letter, I felt a sadness that I did not want nor expect. Even as she took her own life, she had faith in her brother. She thought he would come to do great things and, in the end, he did. Godric had become one of the oldest and most respected of our kind. He could have been a king yet he chose to be a Sheriff. His loss is a great one but he grew tired just as his sister did before him.

_Aurora_. Her name was Latin for dawn. I laughed at the irony.

**Well that's it everyone. I'm sorry if the history is off, I didn't really research it since it was just a oneshot. The characters may have been a bit OOC; I wasn't sure how to write Eric. Anyways any feedback and improvements you think I could make would be greatly appreciated. I've started writing a companion piece to this with some more brother/sister memories. Let me know if you'd like me to post it!**


End file.
